Gonna Get Caught
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Song-fic oneshot based on Demi Lovato's song.


Eep! My first one-shot! based on Demi Lovato's song 'Gonna Get Caught'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Text:_

_Meet me in the cafeteria_

_-James_

I was walking through the halls on my way to meet up with James in the cafeteria. We had been dating for 3 months. He proved to me that he wasn't a jerk and we've been dating since. I finally reached the cafeteria to find James. KISSING A MEAL OR NO MEAL GIRL! Ugh! I knew it! I knew he'd never change. I decided to hide behind a bush to spy on them.

"So you're breaking up with Sonny today right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah.. She's cute and all but you're hot!" he said and they kissed. I paused holding back my tears. I swallowed them in and walked up to James to where he didn't see me.

"But before I do you can't tell her about us," he said.

"She doesn't have to," I said. James whipped around and saw me.

"How much of that did you see?" he asked.

"Oh I saw all I needed to see. I should've know that you were still a jerk," I said. "But now you're a jerk with a headache," I said and grabbed my shoe.

" I don't have a- oh no!" he said and I hit him with my shoe.

"We're done," I said. _Man it felt good to say that._ Then I remembered he cheated on me. I ran all the way to mine and Tawni's dressing room and propped myself on the couch and cried. Then I realized that he's a jerk and doesn't deserve me. Even if he could've kept this from me, he was still gonna get caught. One of these days he'll come back begging for me to take him back. But I'm not gonna give in. I pulled up my guitar and started strumming random chords then I was singing.

_You reeled me in with your smile_

_You made me melt with your voice_

_Now I've been gone now for a while_

_Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

_And I don't wanna pay the cost_

_But it'd be best if you get lost_

_Cuz we know you'll never change_

_Don't say_

_That you need me_

_And don't play_

_These games with my mind_

_You better get outta my head_

_Cuz you're wasting your time_

_And don't say_

_It's forever_

_And don't play_

_Cuz you've had your shot_

_You better stop messin around_

_Cuz you're gonna get caught_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking towards Sonny's dressing room to have our daily argument.

_Don't you mean just to see her?_

WHO SAID THAT!

_You're conscience, Chad._

Oh... what do you want?

_To tell you that you really love Sonny._

Do not!

_Do too!_

Do not!

_Do too!_

Do not!

_Do not!_

Do too! Wait!

_Haha! Got you!_

Okay so I love Sonny

_Now was that so hard?_

Grrrrrr.

I finally made it outside her door when I heard singing. Was that her? I opened the door a crack to see her on her couch playing her guitar and singing. Man she was good

_You promised me all of your time_

_I guess i'm not the only one_

_But see it's my heart on the line_

_This time_

_I'm you're number one_

_Or i'm gone_

_Don't say_

_That you need me_

_And don't play_

_These games with my mind_

_You better get outta my head_

_Cuz you're wasting your time_

_And don't say_

_It's forever_

_And don't play_

_Cuz you've had your shot_

_You better stop messin around_

_Cuz you're gonna get caught_

She must be talking about James. I saw him with a 'Meal Or No Meal' girl. She must have found out he was cheating on her.

_Don't go and try to get me back_

_(You won't get me back_

_You won't get me back)_

Yes! This means I could have a shot with her!

_I won't forget about our past_

_(I won't forget)_

_NO_

_Never had the guts to leave_

_Now you're making it_

_(You know you're making it)_

_Now you're making it much  
Easier for me to see_

_Don't say_

_That you're sorry_

_For breaking every_

_Inch of my heart_

_I should've known_

_From the start_

_Now it's time to get lost_

_Don't say_

_That you need me_

_And don't play_

_These games with my mind_

_You better get outta my head_

_Cuz you're wasting your time_

_And don't say_

_It's forever_

_And don't play_

_Cuz you've had your shot_

_You better stop messin around_

_Cuz you're gonna get caught_

_You better stop messin around_

_Cuz you're gonna get caught_

By that time I was already in her dressing room. I started clapping when she was done and she whipped around. She didn't know I was in here.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"All of it. You found out James was cheating on you?" I said. She nodded her head.

"But i'm over him. He's not gonna get me back," she said.

"He doesn't deserve you after what he's done," I said.

"Yeah. You're right," she said.

"I loved that song," I said and she blushed.

"Yeah.. It just sorta came to me," she said. There was silence and I decided to break it.

"Umm Sonny?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you maybe wanna,"

"Yeah?"

"Umm go out?"

"Sure. I'd love to,"

"Really?" I said. Inside I was doing a happy dance.

"Yeah," she said. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in. When our lips met, I felt fireworks go through me. When we pulled apart, we were both blushing.

"Wow," she said.

"Can't tell you how long i've been wanting to do that," I said.

"Me either," she said. "So what does this make us?"

"Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'd love to," she said and we kissed again. I'm so glad I heard her singing.


End file.
